


Friendship

by orphan_account



Series: YouTube Shenanigans [7]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copied and pasted a RP with a friend on Quotev! Did this a few months ago, and now its a fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

James took his headphones off and rubbed the top of his head. He had been editing a video for an hour and for whatever reason he still wasn't done yet but he still had lots to work on so he needed to get this done. He would probably be the last one in the office but that didn't matter. He heard Jordan say he was leaving and a door closed. James sighed and got up from his seat, he decided to go get a drink and see who else would be working late with him.

Aleks leaned against his chair in his office, door open and looking at his computer screen tiredly. He had finished editing and recording, but now since everyone had finally left, he didnt have a ride. He noticed James walk by his door. "James? I thought you went home already."

 James stopped when he herd Aleks call out to him and turned back to face him. "No, I won't be leaving till really late. I have a lot of editing to do and I haven't even posted a video today." James leaned against Aleks' door frame. "What are you still doing here? I think it's just you and me in the office now, Jordan just left." James mentions, seeing that Aleks looked quite tired.

Aleks put his phone down on his desk and sighed. "I just finished up, but i dont have a ride home." He shrugged. //Hey im not on my computer right now and its hard to type. I usually write longer.

James nodded. "Well, guess you'll be walking home." He snickered as he walked away to go back to his quest of getting himself a drink. Maybe he would finish early for Aleks.. But now that he thought about it, that seemed like too much work. Sucks to be Aleksandr.

Aleks growled and got out of his chair, following him. "Asshole, that was a notice for you should take me home." He frowned and leaned against the wall. "Dont make me walk alone in the dark, at night."

James raises his eyebrow at Aleks as he's stopped by him once again. "Asshole? I told you I'm leaving late and I don't feel like driving the opposite way of my house just so I can get you home. You're the little asshole here." James argues. "Why don't you call a taxi or something?" He asks, trying to help him at least a bit.

Aleks sighed loudly. He was a cheapskate. "I'm not paying $20 to get a ride to my house when you're right here." he shrugged. "Come on, ill even wait for you to finish whatever you do in there."

James scratches at his beard with a angered look in his eye. "And where the fuck am I going to drive you when I am done with my work?" James knew the answer to that question already so he sighs. "Fine whatever.. But if you start being a little shit when I'm busy you're being dropped off in front of a bus stop and that's where you'll be spending the night." He walks off to finally get his drink.

  Aleks smiled a bit. "Thanks, asshole." He walks back to his office and shuts off his computer, and then closed the door and walked out. He goes into James' office and sits down on the floor beside the computer.

 James grabs a water bottle and unscrews the lid as he walks back to his office to see Aleks sitting on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" He stares at him from the doorway.

"Sitting here, waiting for you to do your work." He closed his eyes and leaned on James' desk. "I'm gonna sleep here."

James rolled his eyes and sat in his lightly tapping his water bottle on his head. "You think you can do whatever you want, huh asshole?" He smiles at him. "Fine but good luck getting to sleep." He tells him as he slips his headphones on clicks away at both his keyboard and mouse.

Aleks frowned and tugged on James' leg. "Just hurry the fuck up, i wanna go home." He closed his eyes again and put his head on the desk, shifting uncomfortably.

"You want me to hurry up for you?" He questions. James looks down at Aleks and frowns slightly at how uncomfortable he looks. "You don't look like your too comfy.. Why are sitting in my office?"

"Yes." He hesitated then moved around again. "and because you're in here and i don't have to sit alone in the dark."

James snickers. "Are you afraid to be alone in the dark, Aleksandr?" He ruffles his hair. "Why don't you find somewhere else to sit that's more comfortable?"

 "No, asshole." He puffed up his cheeks and stuck out his tongue at James. "and where would that be, there's no place in here."

James looks around his office and then to his lap. He grins proudly. "Right here." He pats his legs offering them as Aleks' seat.

Aleks looks up at him. "Are you serious right now?"

James continues to pat his lap as he grins. "When am I not serious?"

Aleks rolled his eyes and stood up,walking over and gently sitting on James. He fixes himself so that hes lying across his lap and leaning against his arm. "This is significantly more comfortable."

 James laughs as he looks at Aleks' position. "Yeah? You look more comfortable." He goes back to doing his work. Feeling the warmth from Aleks made him tired.

Aleks closed his eyes and snuggled himself into James' lap, curling up almost like a baby. He was facing James' chest.  
"On second thought, dont rush, i am /really/ comfortable."

 James tries to not mention how cute Aleks looks. He'd never hear the end of it if he told him. He instead sighs and shakes his head. "I'm pretty comfy myself."

Aleks smiled and held onto James' shirt. He wanted to say something but he didnt know what to. James usually wasnt like this.  
"why again am i sitting in your lap?"

James rubs his beard and shrugs. "I don't know because you looked uncomfortable so I wanted to help you? I offered but you're the one who climbed in my lap." He looks down at Aleks. He really badly just wanted to just stroke his hand through Aleks' hair and so he did... A lot.

Aleks looked up at James. He had to hold back something of a purr.  
"You offered."  
He sat up and slightly and faced James.

James laughed. "You're lucky I offered you that much." He looked at Aleks as he faced him and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Aleks wrapped his arms around James' neck.   
"You're an asshole, you know?"

ames grabbed Aleks waist and moved his face a bit closer to Aleks'. "You're an even bigger asshole." He said with a smile.

Aleks leaned in and places a light kiss on James' lips. He slowly grabbed onto the back of his hair, running his fingers through.

James was surprised by the sudden touch but kissed back. He held Aleks' back and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. He licked Aleks lips asking for an entrance.

Aleks allowed, kissing James with no delay. His hips gently nudged forward, releasing any space that was previously between them. He stopped for a moment and looked at James, his face tinted red. "W-what was that? just now?"

James was dazed by the kiss and he stared at Aleks, smiling big. "Something I very much enjoyed." He grabbed Aleks face with his hands and pulled him back into the kiss.

Aleks kissed James once again, pulling on his hair harder this time. With one hand he gently placed it on James' chest.

James slipped his tongue in Aleks' mouth and explored every inch of it. He groaned as Aleks tugged on his hair. He slips his hands up Aleks' shirt, feeling his smooth stomach before moving one hand to play with his nipple as the other one holds his back.

Aleks moaned quietly and closed his eyes. He moved his hips forward again, almost like an instinct reaction. He tugged more harshly on his hair and started to slowly move his hand down.

James bit on Aleks' lip softly as his one hand began pinching at his nipple. He broke from their kiss and instead kissed down his jaw to his neck. Where he began sucking and biting, leaving his mark.

Aleks groaned and held onto James. He would definately need a scarf now.  
He looked down at James and smiled a bit, his hands going under the fabric of James' pants and slowly palming his friends erection.

James turns to Aleks as he rubs his hand on him, a small moan comes from the contact. James pecks his lips when he sees him smiling at him. James smiles back and holds the bottom of Aleks shirt. "Do you want to go farther than this?" He asks seductively.

Aleks flushed and looked away. "D-do you?"

James smirks. "I don't know, I'm feeling up to it." But suddenly, James starts thinking about how Aleks might feel about this and becomes flustered. "Well, I mean if you don't want to... we can just kiss and such.. or cuddle even... I don't want to do anything you don't want to do." He waves his hands in front of his chest. Though, if they did decide not to go any farther he would have to dismiss himself to fix the problem he had downstairs..

 Aleks frowned. "I want to." He nodded. "I really want to." He put his free hand on James' hip. "We can Cuddle afterwards if you want to."

James nods happily and goes right back to where he left off, slipping Aleks shirt from his pale body. He placed little kisses on his chest as his hands unbuttoned Aleks' pants and reveals the erection that was stuck inside his tight jeans. Now all he had to do was take off his underwear and James could begin work on making Aleks feel better than he did now.

 Aleks slowly stood up and slipped off his own jeans and boxers, unzipping James' in the process. He slides his down and reveals James' erection. He blushed and sat back down on his lap' their members side by side. Aleks leaned in and kissed James harshly.

James kisses Aleks back just as harshly. The kiss may have seemed sloppy but James felt in heaven as their shafts rubbed together. He didn't feel as the contact was enough so he held them together and slowly stroke them. James groaned at the touch and yet he still felt like it wasn't enough. He wanted more of Aleks

 Aleks bit James' lip and groaned. He thrusted forward slightly. "James," he growled lowly. "I-I need more."

 James smiles, moving a hand to Aleks' butt and slipping his fingers in slowly. He moves his head closer to Aleks' ear. "So do I. I want so much more of you." He could feel Aleks clech around his fingers so he moved in and out slowly, trying his best not hurt him.  
 Aleks hissed and bit his lip. It hurt, really bad, but he could feel himself becoming accustomed to the feeling. The line between pain and pleasure slowly faded, and he moaned. "F-fuck, James," he bit his neck, leaving hickeys on it, supposedly marking his newfounded territory.

 "Sorry." James kisses Aleks shoulder gently over and over. "Just a bit more, I want to make sure you're prepared enough." James softly strokes his hand through Aleks' somewhat sweaty hair. "You can bite and scratch as hard as you want whenever you feel pain." He continues to whisper in his ear as his fingers seem to slip in and out more easily. "Should I put it in now?" He asks permission before going in, he doesn't want to be too greedy.

 Aleks nodded and nibbled James' ear. "God, yes," He whispered, spreading his legs a bit more for James.  
 James suddenly loses all his willpower to hold back once Aleks spreads his legs for him. He slowly pushes in to him, feeling the warmth clench around him. He moans at just the feeling and begins to thrust at a very slow pace, making sure he wouldn't hurt Aleksandr too bad.

 Aleks moaned and put both of his arms around james, holding onto him as he was thrusting slowly. Aleks thrusted his hips down in search of more friction. "Please, faster" he groaned, his eyes shut.

James listens to Aleks's plea and moves faster in and out of him, each thrust felt as though he went deeper inside of him. "You're so warm and tight." James breathed as he brought his focus to Aleks' face. It looked so cute and definitely gave a look of pleasure. James sticks his tongue inside Aleksandr's mouth, wanting to taste the moans that came out of him.

Aleks gladly accepted James' younger into his mouth. "F-fuck!" He moaned quietly, gripping harder on his back. Aleks quickly thruster his hips down, making James go deeper.

"Shit, Aleks! You feel so good-" James feels his whole length go inside Aleks causing the man to groan. The feeling was out of this world. "Let your moans out, Aleksandr." James softly nibbles on his ear, "I want to hear you moan my name." He says in a deep tone

Aleks tried for a moment not to allow himself to moan, but gave up. "Fuckk, James," he moaned louder than he would have rather wished. "Ahh... You feel really good..."

"You're starting to tighten up again." James thrusted harder, pounding into the boy. He was in complete ecstasy with each moan, thrust, and touch from Aleks. "You're so wet too." James began stroking Aleks' member quickly. He places his thumb on the tip, continuing to slide up and down as his thumb rubs against his slit.

Aleks growled at James and rocked in motion with his thrusts. "Fuck, I can't help it." He moaned and Took his hands up to James chest, and rubbed his nipples. "S-shit, I don't know how much longer I can last..."

James held on to Aleks' hip as the other still stroked the hard, wet shaft. "I'm close as well." James placed his head in the crook of Aleks' neck and bit him, giving back love bites the brunette had given him earlier. "Let's come together."

He groaned and gripped James' hair. He thrusted down into him faster and forward, trying to gain more friction on his member. "James, shit im gonna~"

"Me too!" James pulled Aleks into a kiss as he shoots his load inside him. It felt amazing and he couldn't help but moan as he did.

Aleks comes with James, thrusting down one last time while moaning out James' name. He felt warm inside, and it made him feel complete. He panted and held him close, placing a small kiss on his lips. "That was...great."

 

[Our RP stopped there so hope you enjoyed!]


End file.
